


Metal et chocolat

by AuBe_in_Arcadia



Series: Metal Bloody Saloon [4]
Category: Captain Harlock
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4233447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuBe_in_Arcadia/pseuds/AuBe_in_Arcadia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Archivage (et rangement, aussi).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pour une poignée de chocolat

Chocolarcadia

_ Pour une poignée de chocolat _

  
_Disclaimers : le pirate appartient à M. Matsumoto. Son addiction, non (et heureusement. Où irait-on, sinon ?), et le barman non plus. Par ailleurs, ce qui se mange est à Lindt._  
  
_ Repères chronologiques : plutôt Albator 84, mais après les histoires avec l'ours en peluche et avec les gaufres. Tout en sachant que la cuisinière, Miss Masu, est déjà à bord._  
  
_ Notes de l'auteur : d'accord, j'avoue. J'avais envie de quelque chose de léger et humoristique, parce que j'ai tendance à déprimer quand j'écris 'Illusions' (le captain post Albator 78 n'est pas très drôle). Ce qui suit est donc le premier d'une série de petits textes légers et humoristiques, lesquels tournent tous plus ou moins autour du même sujet et qui, je le crains, ont une nette tendance à devenir n'importe quoi sur la fin. Mais bon, ça détend. Ça donne faim, aussi._  


o-o-o-o-o-o

  
Le « Metal Bloody Saloon » nouvellement ouvert sur cette planète se situait au fond d'une ruelle sordide. L'entrée en était presque invisible, en bas d'une volée de marches qui donnaient sur une porte en bois miteuse. L'établissement n'avait cependant pas besoin de publicité : le barman, son propriétaire, disposait d'une solide réputation et d'un réseau étendu. Un exploit pour un Octodian, mais le barman avait décidé des années auparavant de ne pas s'enfermer dans les stéréotypes de son espèce.  
C'était le lieu idéal pour se retrouver en toute discrétion (nombre de clients étaient d'ailleurs activement recherchés par la police). Le barman était néanmoins d'avis que ces gens avaient eux aussi le droit de se détendre autour d'un verre – enfin, tant qu'ils le payaient, évidemment.  
  
La soirée débutait à peine. Le bar était encore calme, mais la plupart des tables étaient déjà occupées par une population hétéroclite, humaine ou non, l'air épuisé après une rude journée de travail. Ou de larcins, même si le barman préférait ne pas le savoir.  
  
Derrière son comptoir, l'Octodian fit le tour de la salle d'un regard suspicieux. Un homme posa précipitamment quelques pièces sur le plateau de la serveuse qui lui faisait face lorsque le barman fronça les sourcils dans sa direction (un habitué du « tu m'fais crédit, poupée, et ce soir je t'envoie au septième ciel »), hormis cela aucun des clients présents ne semblait de nature à lui poser problème aujourd'hui.  
À l'exception des deux hommes attablés au fond de la salle, bien entendu.  
  
— Non, c'est hors de question, disait le plus maigre, le plus grand, le plus menaçant et le plus habillé en noir (et qui était aussi celui que le barman connaissait). Je ne vous donnerai pas un sou de plus pour vos cristaux de navigation.  
— Le prix que vous avez annoncé est tout simplement scandaleux ! couinait l'autre, un homme replet dont le visage transpirait la peur. À ce compte-là, je n'ai plus qu'à mettre la clé sous la porte !  
  
Le barman sourit à part lui. Le capitaine Harlock avait une façon toute particulière de mener des négociations commerciales. En règle générale, il arrivait avec une somme d'argent précise et repartait avec du matériel dont la valeur était à peu près deux fois supérieure à ce qu'il avait payé. Le barman s'était d'ailleurs toujours demandé pourquoi Harlock s'embêtait à payer alors qu'il s'arrangeait systématiquement pour traumatiser ses fournisseurs à un point tel qu'ils étaient prêts à le livrer gratis. Probablement pour se donner bonne conscience. Après tout, il était bien indiqué « piraterie » sur les avis de recherche le concernant, et le barman savait de source sûre que le capitaine arraisonnait et pillait les cargos spatiaux plus souvent qu'il ne venait faire les boutiques sur une quelconque planète.  
  
En tout cas, il était clair qu'il se comportait avec son interlocuteur de la même manière qu'avec n'importe quel commandant de vaisseau qu'il abordait. Son expression était d'ailleurs éloquente : si le commerçant n'abondait pas dans son sens, il risquait à court terme de sérieux ennuis. Du genre perdre la vie, par exemple.  
Il était clair aussi que l'homme en était tout à fait conscient.  
  
— Oh, allons, reprenait Harlock d'un air dédaigneux. D'après mon contact, vous êtes le fournisseur le plus prospère de cette planète minable. Je suis sûr que vous avez d'autres pigeons à plumer pour vous enrichir.  
  
Le barman tiqua. D'une part parce que c'était lui, le contact en question, et d'autre part parce qu'il n'appréciait pas la façon dont Harlock méprisait son interlocuteur et la planète sur laquelle il avait jeté son dévolu pour se ravitailler.  
  
— Je veux bien faire un effort commercial, mais je refuse de vendre à perte ! se défendit faiblement le commerçant.  
— Ah oui ? Vous ne me ferez pas croire que vous ne faites pas de bénéfice avec la somme que je vous propose !  
  
Harlock se leva à demi, les deux mains plaqués sur la table, et il darda son œil unique sur le commerçant, le défiant de le contredire.  
  
Le barman soupira. Il aimait bien le gamin, mais parfois il pouvait _vraiment_ être de mauvaise foi.  
En l'occurrence et avec l'argent actuellement posé sur la table, il s'agissait _effectivement_ d'une vente à perte. La somme avancée pouvait à la rigueur convenir pour acheter deux ou trois cristaux de navigation d'occasion, mais le barman savait d'expérience que, vu la taille de son vaisseau, le capitaine en avait besoin de beaucoup plus.  
Enfin, il fallait se faire une raison, Harlock était un pirate, et les pirates n'étaient pas des experts en négociation. Ils se contentaient de prendre ce qu'ils estimaient leur revenir de droit.  
  
De son côté, le barman n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer le commerçant en personne, mais il avait déjà fait affaire avec lui à de nombreuses reprises pour renflouer sa cave en spiritueux rares. Le gars pouvait vendre à peu près tout et sa marchandise était de qualité. Et il était honnête, ce qui était relativement rare dans le coin.  
En conséquence et malgré toute l'amitié qu'il portait à Harlock, il n'allait pas le laisser dépouiller cet homme sans réagir.  
Il était donc temps d'intervenir.  
  
— Je te remercie de proposer de payer plutôt que de te lancer dans un pillage en règle, gamin, mais je te suggère quand même de te tenir au courant des prix du marché si tu veux rester crédible.  
  
Le barman observa d'un œil intéressé le commerçant se mettre à gargouiller tout en se colorant d'une teinte verdâtre amusante, tandis que le capitaine pirate passait par toute une gamme d'expressions allant de l'agacement à l'ennui, sans oublier la colère et l'envie de meurtre.  
Finalement, Harlock choisit de se pincer l'arête du nez et inspira profondément, ce qui était en définitive mieux que de dégainer et tuer quelqu'un pour se défouler.  
  
— Bob, ne m'appelle pas gamin quand je suis au milieu de tractations délicates, lâcha-t-il.  
— Délicates ? Ne me fais pas rire, gamin. À part tester ta capacité à terroriser le monde, je ne vois pas trop ce qu'il y a de délicat là-dedans.  
  
Harlock émit un « hrmf » de mauvais augure. Le barman ne se départit pas de son sourire confiant (il n'avait pas encore prononcé suffisamment de fois le mot « gamin » pour énerver le pirate), mais il n'avait pas non plus envie d'en venir à l'affrontement. Il était peut-être plus grand, physiquement plus fort et avec plus de bras qu'un humain moyen, il savait n'avoir aucune chance contre un tir de cosmodragon bien placé. En revanche, il possédait un avantage non négligeable par rapport à tous les inconscients qui osaient s'opposer à Harlock : il estimait mieux connaître les faiblesses de ce foutu pirate.  
L'Octodian continua à sourire. Il avait bien fait de se renseigner sur les stocks de marchandises proposées avant d'envoyer ce pauvre homme dans les griffes d'Harlock.  
  
C'était le moment d'être subtil.  
… Ou pas, en fait. C'était plutôt le moment d'être vicieux.  
  
Le sourire du barman se teinta de perfidie.  
  
— Monsieur Trueman, reprit-il d'un ton neutre et comme si Harlock n'existait plus, en attendant de résoudre votre affaire de cristaux, accepteriez-vous que nous réglions notre petite commande ?  
  
Le commerçant s'illumina, heureux de pouvoir dialoguer avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'un psychopathe en puissance.  
  
— Oh, bien sûr ! J'ai tout apporté avec moi. Vous voulez voir ?  
  
Le barman opina. D'un geste vif et sous le regard interloqué d'Harlock, Trueman ouvrit alors sa valise et en sortit quatre paquets emballés chacun dans une feuille d'aluminium.  
  
— Voilà. Comme convenu, vous avez une plaque « noir soixante-dix pour cent », une plaque « noir intense quatre-vingt-cinq » et deux « noir absolu quatre-vingt-dix-neuf ».  
— C'est parfait.  
  
De l'autre côté de la table, Harlock avait les yeux écarquillés.  
  
— Euh… Bob ? C'est quoi, ça ? demanda le pirate en pointant les paquets.  
— Ça mon garçon, c'est une extase gustative en perspective, répondit l'Octodian.  
  
Avec des précautions exagérées, il ouvrit un paquet estampillé « noir quatre-vingt-dix-neuf ». À l'intérieur se trouvait une tablette de chocolat noir. Du chocolat à quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent de cacao.  
En réalité, le barman n'aimait pas le chocolat. Surtout aussi fort. Trop amer, de son point de vue. Cependant, certains évènements récents (impliquant notamment une évasion de prison et un collier de coquillages) l'avaient laissé croire que quelqu'un d'autre à cette table n'était pas du même avis.  
  
Bon, c'était un pari risqué, il devait l'admettre. Malgré une enquête minutieuse, le barman n'avait jamais pu étayer son hypothèse. Le capitaine Harlock avait un faible pour le brandy d'Andromède, c'était un fait acquis de longue date, mais il fallait croire qu'il réclamait rarement du chocolat devant témoins.  
  
— Et bien, il a l'air excellent, déclara le barman après avoir humé la tablette de chocolat.  
— Et, euh… C'est du vrai ? intervint Harlock d'une voix qui se voulait ferme, mais dans laquelle perçait tout de même une pointe d'incertitude.  
— Oh, oui. Aucun doute là-dessus.  
  
Pour tout avouer, les arômes de chocolat étaient plus que tentants. Le barman hésita, puis il songea que zut, c'était son chocolat après tout, il avait bien le droit de le goûter, aussi cassa-t-il un coin de la tablette et laissa-t-il fondre un petit morceau de chocolat sous sa langue.  
Ah, Trueman vendait de la qualité, c'était certain. Il avait bien fait de lui faire confiance.  
Il fallait également qu'il reconsidère son opinion selon laquelle « le chocolat noir est trop fort et trop amer ».  
  
L'Octodian hocha la tête de satisfaction. Harlock quant à lui se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de cligner des yeux et de reprendre un masque impénétrable. Le contrôle de la situation lui échappait, et le pirate s'en rendait parfaitement compte.  
  
— Hum… Je…  
  
Le barman croisa posément une paire de mains sous son menton.  
  
— Oui, gamin ?  
  
Le pirate ne releva pas le qualificatif, ce qui convainquit l'Octodian que son hypothèse de départ était juste. « Je vais le faire craquer avec du chocolat », songea-t-il avec fierté. En plus du fait qu'il était un des seuls à pouvoir l'appeler gamin sans se faire descendre aussitôt, voilà qui allait ajouter une aura supplémentaire à sa biographie.  
De son côté, Harlock était de toute évidence en proie à un dilemme douloureux. Question de réputation, à n'en pas douter.  
Le capitaine pirate finit par secouer la tête avec une moue de dépit.  
  
— Okay, lâcha-t-il. Tu avais prévu ça, n'est-ce pas ?  
— Quoi donc ? demanda innocemment le barman.  
— Ne joue pas avec moi ! s'énerva Harlock. Je _sais_ que ce n'est pas une coïncidence !  
  
Le barman se contenta de ricaner.  
Harlock le fixa une poignée de secondes dans l'espoir futile qu'il avoue (mais l'Octodian n'allait pas lui faire ce plaisir, du moins pas tout de suite), puis soupira.  
  
— Très bien. Combien pour les tablettes en plus des cristaux de navigation ? demanda-t-il à un Trueman qui tentait de se faire oublier.  
— Eh ! J'ai déjà acheté ce chocolat ! précisa le barman. C'est avec moi que tu dois négocier, à présent.  
  
Le pirate le foudroya du regard.  
  
— Tu l'avais prévu, répéta-t-il.  
— Oui, en effet, admit Bob avec un large sourire. Je ne pouvais pas accepter que tu mettes sur la paille un honnête commerçant.  
— Pff. Je ne crois pas qu'il aurait fait faillite pour neuf cristaux, grommela Harlock.  
  
Il pinça les lèvres.  
  
— Alors ? grogna-t-il. Quel est le prix ?  
— Pour les cristaux, ce sera au prix du marché, déclara le barman d'un ton sentencieux. … Faut que t'apprennes que ce n'est pas bien de voler les gens, gamin, ajouta-t-il plus bas.  
  
Harlock croisa les bras et adopta une expression qui signifiait « je suis un pirate et j'assume ».  
  
— Ouais… Ça, je m'en doutais, grogna-t-il. Ce que je voulais, c'était ton prix pour que tu me cèdes tes tablettes de chocolat.  
  
Le capitaine marqua un temps d'hésitation.  
  
— D'ailleurs, tu ne me feras pas croire que tu aimes le chocolat, finit-il.  
  
Le barman répondit d'un geste vague de la main qui pouvait à la fois être une approbation ou une dénégation, puis il se tapota pensivement les lèvres d'un doigt.  
  
— Mmh… Voyons… Il me semble que tu possèdes dans tes soutes un stock conséquent de rhum dorien. Je vais prendre ça.  
— Quoi ? protesta Harlock. Cinq caisses de rhum contre du chocolat ? Mais c'est de l'extorsion !  
— Nan. Ce sont les affaires. Et soit dit en passant c'est exactement ce que tu étais en train de faire avec Monsieur Trueman avant que je n'arrive.  
  
Le capitaine leva les mains en signe de capitulation.  
  
— Très bien. D'accord, céda-t-il avec une moue agacée. Je t'envoie ça demain dans la matinée. … et j'apporterai le reste de la somme pour les cristaux, termina-t-il à l'intention de Trueman.  
  
Bon sang, pensa l'Octodian, son plan machiavélique avait fonctionné. Du premier coup. Sans qu'Harlock ne cherche à argumenter.  
Et avec du chocolat.  
C'était… complètement surréaliste.  
  
Harlock profita de l'absence de réponse – de Trueman comme du barman – pour saisir les tablettes de chocolat (non sans avoir jeté un regard furieux vers le barman). Puis il les toisa tous les deux, lentement, l'un après l'autre.  
Trueman se tassa sur son siège, l'air apeuré. Bob, au contraire, sourit de toutes ses dents au pirate – tout simplement parce qu'il connaissait déjà la nature de la prochaine question d'Harlock.  
Une affaire rondement menée, songea l'Octodian. Le genre d'affaire qui n'avait pas intérêt à s'ébruiter. Après tout, on ne pouvait pas se prétendre pirate sanguinaire et accepter n'importe quelle condition pour se procurer du chocolat, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Harlock sembla hésiter. Sûr qu'il était en train de se faire les mêmes réflexions.  
Le barman lui fit un clin d'œil goguenard. Allez, gamin. Décide-toi ou dans deux secondes je brandis cette tablette et tous les types du Metal sauront que tu n'es pas en train d'acheter des armes ou du matériel respectable de pirate.  
  
— Et pour le prix de ton silence ? lâcha finalement Harlock.


	2. Chocolate bar

# Chocolarcadia

## Chocolate bar

_Disclaimers : le pirate à M. Matsumoto. Le barman à moi. Le thème trouvé au Koweït (oui, c’est bizarre, et alors?)._

_Notes de l’auteur : commencé en été, il y a longtemps. Le soleil était là, j’avais envie de légèreté. Et d’un truc stupide, accessoirement._

—

Contrairement à ce que l’on pouvait penser de prime abord, les incarnations successives du Metal Bloody Saloon n’apparaissaient pas toujours dans les quartiers les plus mal famés d’astroports perdus au milieu de nulle part. Non, de temps à autre, le barman appréciait l’ambiance feutrée d’une clientèle chic, et s’installait en conséquence en bordure d’une zone résidentielle huppée sur une planète agréable et pacifiée.  
Bien sûr, dans ces cas-là il devait se soumettre à la loi et à toutes les tracasseries administratives, sans parler des frais d’entretien autrement plus élevés que lorsqu’il se contentait d’un hangar délabré pour monter son affaire. Néanmoins, le barman était d’avis que le calme n’avait pas de prix. Parfois il fallait se donner les moyens de faire une pause, de s’éloigner un peu de tous ces hors-la-loi tapageurs et dangereux.  
Bon, évidemment, il en restait toujours un qui ignorait totalement le message implicite, mais le barman recevait celui-là avec plaisir n’importe où… même si cela signifiait que son bar risquait d’exploser dans les minutes qui suivaient. Le capitaine Harlock faisait en général exploser des tas de choses dans son sillage. Ça devait être un don.  
En l’occurrence cette fois-ci, le barman entendit d’abord les sirènes de police, puis des bruits de carambolage, puis des cris.

Puis le célèbre pirate fit une entrée fracassante dans le Metal Bloody Saloon, l’arme au poing et le souffle court. Il était mouillé. C’était étonnant parce qu’il ne pleuvait pas, mais le barman savait quand retenir ses sarcasmes. Pas le moment, là.

— Où est la porte de derrière, Bob ? lança Harlock en guise de bonjour.

Le barman fit un signe du pouce par-dessus son épaule.

— Par là, répondit-il. Mais je ne m’y risquerais pas, si j’étais toi.

Harlock stoppa net et fronça les sourcils.

— Je suis _pressé_ , Bob, fit le pirate d’un ton réprobateur. Je n’ai pas le temps pour les devinettes.

Ouais. _Définitivement_ pas le moment des sarcasmes, songea le barman. Situation un peu tendue, hmm ?  
Il haussa les épaules.

— Cette porte mène dans une autre artère fréquentée, expliqua-t-il. Si tu veux te perdre dans des ruelles sordides, tu t’es trompé de quartier.  
— Je veux perdre les fédéraux qui sont derrière moi et je ferai avec les ruelles que je trouve, sordides ou non, rétorqua Harlock sèchement.  
— Oui ben il n’y a pas de ruelles ici, asséna le barman. Devant, c’est le front de mer, et derrière, c’est un boulevard commerçant. Par contre … – le barman fit un clin d’œil complice au pirate – dessous, c’est une cave, avec un local prévu pour ce genre d’urgence.

Harlock lui opposa une moue dubitative.

— Et il y a une issue ?  
— Nope. Navré. Mais bon, tu peux me faire confiance, hein… Si la prime m’intéressait, il y a longtemps que je t’aurais déjà dénoncé.

Le pirate le foudroya du regard et Bob s’attendait à une réplique cinglante, mais le bruit lancinant des sirènes qui se rapprochaient coupa Harlock dans son élan. Le capitaine de l’Arcadia n’hésita qu’une fraction de seconde.

— Elle est où, ta cave ?

—

Fédéraux ou pas, ils n’étaient pas plus compétents que n’importe quelle force de police locale à laquelle le barman avait déjà été confronté. Un peu plus pugnaces, certes, mais malgré tout l’équipement de pointe et les détecteurs qu’ils avaient pu déployer, ils n’avaient rien trouvé à l’intérieur du Metal Bloody Saloon. Le barman avait une longue expérience en matière de caches indécelables.

— Désolé du dérangement, s’excusa le chef des policiers avant de repartir. Et bonne journée, mesdames.

Le barman cligna des yeux. Comment ça, « mesdames » ? Oh, merde, c’est vrai, il avait des clientes avant que le gamin ne déboule. Des habituées, qui s’installaient toujours dans le coin le plus éloigné de la porte, à l’abri des regards, qu’il avait oubliées dans la précipitation du moment et qu’Harlock n’avait pas dû remarquer.

— Vous n’avez fait que votre travail, commandant, minauda l’une. Ce n’est rien.

De vieilles dames respectables, qui s’échangeaient des ragots de voisinage, des astuces de couture et des recettes de cuisine.

— Grâce à vous, nous nous sentons en sécurité, continua l’autre. Je suis sûre que vous allez attraper ce hors-la-loi.

Deux grand-mères à la mise stricte, toujours critiques sur le « laisser-aller de la jeunesse de nos jours » et pour qui les patrouilles de police « de braves garçons qui protègent les honnêtes citoyens » n’étaient jamais assez nombreuses.  
Qui respectaient scrupuleusement la loi.  
Et qui ne l’avaient pas dénoncé.

— Alors Bob… Vous nous présentez votre… ami ?

Après tant d’années parmi eux, les humains étonnaient toujours l’Octodian. Plus il croyait saisir les subtilités de leur comportement, plus ils agissaient à l’encontre de toute prévision. En toute logique, ces dames auraient dû pousser des cris d’orfraie. Ce n’était pas le cas. Au contraire, toutes deux arboraient un sourire ravi et un éclat de curiosité au fond du regard.

— Hem… Vous êtes sûres ? Ce n’est pas une compagnie très recommandable pour des personnes de votre condition.  
— Oh non, ce sera follement excitant ! fit l’une en laissant échapper un gloussement de collégienne.  
— Je n’avais encore jamais rencontré de pirate ! ajouta l’autre. Mes amies du club de bridge seront vertes de jalousie !

Ah. Soit.  
Le barman renonça à comprendre et descendit libérer Harlock du réduit blindé où il l’avait enfermé avant que le gamin ne fasse une crise de claustrophobie. L’expression du pirate lorsqu’il s’extirpa de la cache exiguë révéla que son séjour dans le noir, aussi court fût-il, n’avait pas amélioré son humeur.

— Tu es mouillé, persifla Bob.  
— Ne t’occupe pas de ça, grogna Harlock.

Réponse qui signifiait « ces putains de fédéraux m’ont obligé à déployer toutes mes ressources pour les semer, y compris (a priori) plonger dans un canal, je n’en suis pas tellement fier et je te serai reconnaissant de ne pas aborder le sujet ».  
Autant dire que ça n’allait pas arrêter le barman. Maintenant que le danger était écarté, il avait envie de s’amuser.

— Elle était froide ?

Harlock répondit « gmrf », mais ce n’était rien à côté du juron qu’il lâcha à la vue des deux clientes, lesquelles poussèrent de petits couinements de bonheur comme des lycéennes devant leur idole de spatio-rock préférée.  
… Et ce juron n’était rien à côté du regard vaguement paniqué que le capitaine pirate adressa au barman lorsque les deux « vieilles dames respectables » réclamèrent un autographe sur un avis de recherche estampillé en lettres capitales « Reward – Harlock – Death ».

Bob ne put s’empêcher de compatir. Il devait le reconnaître, le déroulé des événements devenait vraiment bizarre et il perdait un peu pied lui aussi.

— Je te sers quelque chose ? proposa-t-il histoire de revenir en terrain connu.  
— Brandy.

Le barman croisa une paire de bras. Certains réflexes de ce foutu pirate ne changeaient pas. Ni son goût pour les alcools forts imbuvables, d’ailleurs.

— Ici c’est un salon de thé, gamin.  
— Tu veux dire que tu n’as pas de brandy ?

Il y avait une note d’angoisse dans la voix d’Harlock. À quel moment commençait-on à parler de dépendance à l’alcool ? se demanda Bob avant de se forcer à penser à autre chose.

— Si. Sauf qu’on est en plein milieu de l’après-midi.  
— Les infusions sont excellentes, jeune homme, intervint une des clientes (qui ne perdaient pas une miette de l’échange). Vous devriez essayer, c’est remarquable pour les nerfs.  
— Je… – Harlock s’interrompit de lui-même, articula silencieusement « vieille chouette » et inspira un grand coup – … mes nerfs vont très bien, merci.  
— Pas flagrant, ça, gamin.

Le capitaine de l’Arcadia se figea (le temps de réfléchir à la meilleure riposte, probablement. Et d’admettre que l’usage du cosmodragon ne convenait pas à la situation).

— Hors de question que je boive ce truc, siffla-t-il finalement. Sers-moi une boisson décente !

Le barman sourit. C’était le moment d’utiliser l’artillerie lourde.

— Très bien. Dans ce cas, je peux te proposer une gamme de chocolats chauds agrémentés d’une lichette de liqueur – cognac, whisky, xul, ambre de Titan –, et accompagnés d’un assortiment de brownies, gâteaux au chocolat, moelleux au chocolat, fondants au chocolat, éclairs au chocolat…  
— Tu le fais exprès ?  
— Un peu, oui… Tartes au chocolat, religieuses au chocolat, mousse au chocolat… continua d’énumérer le barman. Et je fais même de la fondue au chocolat.

Harlock leva un sourcil.

— Avec de la brioche ?  
— Avec des fruits de saison, corrigea le barman. Mais pour la brioche ça peut s’arranger.

—

Le caquelon rempli à ras bord de chocolat fondu fit oublier à Harlock toute velléité de réclamer une boisson, alcoolisée ou non.

— Tu es au courant que le nom de ton saloon n’est pas du tout adapté à ta carte ? lâcha le pirate d’un ton mondain, en même temps qu’il coinçait une fraise entre deux morceaux de brioche pour la tremper dans le chocolat, puis tentait en vain de manger le tout proprement.  
— Mais si ! Je vends aussi des cocktails de fruits mixés. Rouges. Avec des noms qui appellent à l’aventure. Totalement en adéquation !

Le barman hocha la tête. Il était très satisfait de son concept – ça donnait à son bar un petit chic décalé, dans ce quartier sélect.

— En plus, le côté sulfureux de l’enseigne attire des tas de clients en mal de sensations fortes.

Et il semblait que le côté sulfureux de l’enseigne attirait encore davantage quand un pirate était attablé à l’intérieur.

— Bonjour, Bob… Oh mon dieu, le capitaine Harlock !  
— Il y a un monde fou, ici… grommela l’intéressé.  
— Exactement ! Je monte des affaires qui marchent quand un certain pirate ne vient pas les saboter, monsieur le certain pirate !

Après, pouvait-on parler de sabotage dans le cas présent… Une vingtaine de clients se pressaient maintenant dans le saloon, un attroupement naissait dehors, quelqu’un s’était procuré par dieu sait quel moyen une pile d’avis de recherche et une file s’était formée pour obtenir des autographes.  
Une file exclusivement composée de _clientes_ , soit dit en passant, et dont la moyenne d’âge avait diminué de façon drastique depuis le commencement de cette affaire _.  
_ Ça devenait d’ailleurs un peu effrayant, à bien y réfléchir.

— Mesdemoiselles, mesdames, pas de bousculade !

Le barman envisagea avec angoisse une émeute de groupies en délire et l’éventualité que le mental d’Harlock n’y résiste pas, mais le gamin semblait pour le moment plus concerné par la réduction de son stock de brioche que par les jeunes filles qui poussaient des soupirs lascifs en le regardant essuyer le chocolat de ses lèvres d’un geste nonchalant.  
Le capitaine de l’Arcadia ne s’intéressa à son environnement qu’une fois qu’il eut consciencieusement saucé la totalité du chocolat fondu à l’aide des dernières miettes de brioche. Il se trouva cerné d’humaines rougissantes que le barman avait cessé de vouloir éloigner, et qui lui tendaient des avis de recherche les yeux brillant d’espoir.

Le plus étrange dans tout ça, c’est qu’Harlock ne parut pas surpris, irrité ou saisi d’une envie subite de tuer tout le monde.  
Et qu’il se prêta au jeu des autographes de bonne grâce.

Le barman se demanda si son propre mental allait résister, puis décida finalement de profiter de la scène. Déjà parce que cela lui ferait une publicité d’enfer, ensuite parce qu’on ne voyait ce genre de chose qu’une seule fois dans une vie. Harlock avait l’air presque détendu, rayonnait de charisme (même s’il était toujours mouillé) et distribuait des sourires charmeurs à son public avec un naturel que lui envieraient bon nombre de célébrités en vogue.

C’était convivial, décalé, complètement surréaliste.

Ce devait être l’effet chocolat.


End file.
